


Blue Dagger

by AliceD111



Series: Blue Ring [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Erebor, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guards, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Mirkwood, Pre-War of the Ring, War, Wizards, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceD111/pseuds/AliceD111
Summary: Aaliyah is an Elf from Lothlórien and is the protege of the powerful wizard, Gandalf and good friend of Lady Galadriel.  She is sent to Mirkwood by Gandalf to warn King Thranduil of the coming dangers and that 13 Dwarves will soon come and that they must be granted passage through Mirkwood. Thranduil is outraged by the fact that such a young elleth (compared to him) would dare tell him the "false" fate of Mirkwood's elves. What will become of her? An important question to ask when your guard is Prince Legolas himself.(Slow Updates)ALSO ON WATTPADWattpad is more detailed





	Blue Dagger

Gandalf had already told me of the journey to Erebor. He sent me ahead, to warn Thranduil of the danger ahead and to ask for passage through Mirkwood when the time came. I was-am skeptical, but I trust Gandalf with my life. Everything Gandalf does whether it seems like it or not has a purpose.

I was already in Mirkwood, I hope I do not run into the spiders that are rumored to terrorize these woods. Just then a twig snaps. I guess my hope wasn't enough. I ready my staff, ready to fight. My senses ready...above me...to my left...behind the tree in front of me... three spiders...I hear there whispers... a language few can hear and fewer can understand...I am one of those few...fast in the trees, slower on the ground...large size... a number of trees in the area...which one will come first... how long would each take to get to me...when they get to me how will they attack...all of this goes through my head for only a second...

The one above me moves first, in a split second a burst of light from my staff...one dead...I take out one dagger...the one in front of me...a dagger flies...two dead...another spider has come with the to the left...they attack at the same time... but elves come from the forest...the elves of Mirkwood...spider slaughtered, bows pointed at me...one comes forth, an elleth.

"Drop your weapons." she commands. "I rather like my staff and dagger, Tauriel." she points her dagger at me. "How do you know my name?" I look at her amusement in my eyes and a smirk on my lips. "I know many things. Telepathy, simple to use really. I could teach you if you wish." I say with a chuckle. "Who are you?" I smile kindly at her. "My name does not need to be given, just know that I must see King Thranduil. I have a message of utmost urgency from Gandalf the Grey, the Mithrandir." She raises her brow, giving me a skeptical look. "Why should I believe you?" I step closer to her, the elves around me tensing. Ready to fire..."I am not asking you to." She motions for the guards to stand down after a moment of obvious hesitation.

"Follow us." The guards behind me push me forward. I quickly remember the dagger I threw. I quickly held my hand out and the dagger comes back to my hand. The elves around me quickly point their weapons at me. "My, my jumpy aren't we?"I say as I put the dagger in my shieth. I will clean it later if I get the chance. The elves relax a little, but their weapons are still trained on me. We continue onward.

 

The Throne Room

_____________________________________________

I see King Thranduil atop his throne, he looks quite comfortable. His arrogance already shining through. Though arrogant he is a great king blinded by hate and anger. Beside the King, his son. Prince Legolas. Looks like his father. Long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Looks are deceiving, he is kind but no less deadly. I walk forward and slightly bow. "My King Thranduil." I turn slightly and bow again. "Prince Legolas." I turn back to Thranduil. "I am Aaliyah, the apprentice of Gandalf the Grey." Thranduil looks me straight in the eye his fierce gaze making me nervous, never the less I do not look away. "Ah, so the Mithrandir has sent you here? What for? To tell me of how I have changed, as he does every time I see him? No, he would do so himself." I narrow my eyes slightly but only for a moment. "I was sent here to warn you of coming danger, of coming war, and to ask something of you. If you would allow, my King." He looks at me with a scrutinizing gaze, his son looking more intently at me."Of what danger have you been sent here to warn us of." I lift my staff into the air and bring it to the ground. The room around us crumbles into a vision.

(Let's say it's a bit like this)

Imagine the Hobbit Trailer :)

 

The vision crumbles and we come back to reality. I am leaning on my staff with closed eyes and heavy and shaky breaths. I slowly open my eyes. The King is now in front of me. Is it bad that I see three of him? Probably... I shake my head and attempt to straighten myself in the end I continue leaning on my staff. Prince Legolas puts his hand on my forearm attempting to steady me. "That...is...my warning..." I say with deep breaths. "...A company of... dwarves will come to reclaim Erebor, they...they will need passage through Mirkwood. My question is will you give it to them?" I look at him with clearer vision. My breaths now slower. He smirks at me as if he is amused. "Why would I let them through after what you have shown me? They are dwarves no less. They will bring chaos, death, and destruction. Why would I let dwarves through my land to reclaim a home that has possessions of mine inside it? Why would I allow dwarves that will bring ruin to many?" I finally stand tall stepping forward, out of the prince's grasp. My face mere inches from the king. "Because whether you do it or not this WILL happen. This is set in stone, you can refuse, but only more elves will DIE if you do. You cannot stop this, my King. No matter what you do WAR. WILL. COME!" 

In one swift movement, the Kings is farther away, pointing his sword at my neck. "Take her to the dungeons! I will not have this elleth tell me of my kingdoms false fate!" I am quickly grabbed from behind my staff taken from my firm grip, I reach for my dagger but the put my hands behind my back. My daggers are then taken from me. As I am being pulled away from the King I yell one last thing. "Putting the messager in your dungeons will not change the war that WILL come, my King! of that I swear!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually very proud of this one. What do ya think?


End file.
